


Scream For Me

by AstroAaron



Series: Pidge & Lance, Sitting In A Tree [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Real World, Cock Tease, Cowgirl Position, Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Grinding, Humorous Ending, Loud Sex, Sex, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroAaron/pseuds/AstroAaron
Summary: Pidge & Lance spend the weekend at the Holt house. However, they're horny. So the minute Pidge's parents leave the house...this is a smut fic. You know what happens.This work is part of a trade.
Relationships: Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt
Series: Pidge & Lance, Sitting In A Tree [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502615
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Scream For Me

Here Lance sat. On a bed with an alien theme, doing something that made him feel quite at home. Even if the home wasn’t his own. 

The two were visiting Pidge’s parents' house for the weekend. There wasn’t any holiday or college break that had given them the chance. It was just a matter of Pidge feeling a little homesick. Lance, being the boyfriend he was, came with her per request. And upon her request, the two began making out the minute Colleen Holt left the house. 

His girlfriend was straddling his lap, kissing him deeply and intimately.  
Becoming more at ease as Pidge combed his hair through her fingers. Humming into her like a cat purring while receiving strokes. But this showed the difference between the two. Pidge’s brushes with his hair were warm. Lance rubbing her ass was, well, erotic. Meanwhile, the kisses they lead with ran counter to their respective touches.

Pidge’s tongue dragging inside his mouth was such a common quirk of hers. So was the way she let her thumb slide off a few strands when she played with his hair. Her other arm angled between the two of them. For no reason other than to feel just how hard he had gotten hearing the moans she rang off.  
She knew just what to do and where to touch to get Lance on edge. Both in lust and in anger. But she wanted what was pulsing in her palm, so anger would do her nothing. Fortunately for her, the combination of lust and comfort Pidge had created was driving Lance to make his own. 

His fingers were digging into her bum, through her pajama bottoms. Lance was keeping her body on top of his as he pulled her in closer. Closer bodies meant a more in-depth kiss. This lead to them both making a loud moan in unison. Instead of that being sexy, they broke off to have a wholesome laugh. 

“We’re like horny high schoolers,” Pidge said still laughing.

Lance shrugged, “You’re the one who couldn’t wait until your mom left.”

“You’re the one with your hands on my ass,” she argued 

He didn’t take his hands off.

“What’s your point?”

“My point is,” she pushed him so that his back lay on the bed, “I want you to scream for me.” 

Pidge had decided to skip all the pretense. Her mom would be back within the hour, and she wanted revenge for what he had done to her during so many acts of sex where he was the top. This was the revenge of the bottom.

Her plan started with her hips. Their genitals were up against one another and Pidge was about to keep it that way, so to speak. She had to pull her pants down to reveal her dripping folds first. Soon after, Lance’s hard cock was released from his pajamas. Then, she began to tease. 

“You may wanna start calling me the ‘final boss’,” Pidge bragged. Before Lance could ask why, she pressed her sex against his. Lance’s cock was sandwiched flat between her pussy and his lower stomach. “Cause here comes the grind!”

Unimpressed, “Boo!” 

Once she started grinding, he was quick to regret the comment.

“Fuck!” Lance shouted not knowing how good that sort of act felt. 

Pidge & Lance had a very healthy sex life. With it came a certain knowledge of the other’s bodies. Lance knew about Pidge’s kinks and the sounds she would make if he bit her neck or spanked her ass. Likewise, Pidge knew, from over a year of taking her boyfriend in different positions, that Lance had a sensitive shaft.

She could lick the tip during oral for minutes on end and only get slightly pleased sighs. The second she sucked and lolled the shaft, that’s when her man winced and moaned and grabbed at her hair. So, after only a few seconds of her bucking her hips over his, he sounded less like a horny boyfriend and more like a hungry dog.

His breathing was quick and he was grasping at the sheets. Biting his lips did almost nothing to restrain the noise coming from them. Somehow, this small action was causing Lance to become what he had turned her into so many times. That being, a ball of tension formed through sheer pleasure. 

“Pidge!” he growled, “I’m...I’m gonna.”

“Scream,” Pidge ordered. Before this, she was grinding at a slow pace. Only applying enough pressure to get Lance realing. She was only pushing down on him hard enough for the man to make a face. Now, she was putting her full weight on the man. Now, she was getting faster. Now, she was gonna get what she wanted. 

“You’re gonna scream for me.” Her wet sex-drenched his cock and droplets were flying in all directions. “You made me scream at your parents' place during Christmas break. You made me scream so loud we pissed off your neighbors. You made me scream at the girl’s dorms!” 

Lance was panting and growling like an animal trying not to cave in. He even grabbed a nearby pillow to try and muffle his lust. Deep down, he knew Pidge was going to get what she wanted. He was gonna cum soon, and he’d never live it down. 

“Well now, you’re in my house.” She took a handoff his chest to toss the u.f.o designed pillow. When Pidge did, Lance called out. An exasperated shout mixed with all the emotions she was putting him through. But, it wasn’t the noise she wanted.

“Scream for me!”

Faster and faster, her hips were blurring. Not that Lance could see them anyway. His arms crossed over his face, trying to hold in the inevitable. It was kinda cute, in a way. Which was why Pidge grabbed both of his wrists and pinned them to the bed.

“Scream! For! Me!” 

Lance’s mouth swung open. His cock pulsed and sprayed his bare stomach white. The windows shook and Pidge’s ears rang. He gave her exactly what she ordered. Defeated and enamored by her, Lance tapped out, literally and figuratively. 

Pidge sat on top of her boyfriend, chest swelling with pride. Both of them out of breath. Lance obviously more than her. His eyes weren’t even open. So, now that Pidge had successfully gotten off to him, she got off of him. 

“You ok?” she asked. 

The two laid side by side on the bed. Lance stared at the ceiling with almost no energy. Pidge rested on her side, caressing his chest. A sort of comfort after the strain. 

Lance gave her a barely audible, “Yeah.” He turned toward her, “You know I’m gonna get you back for this?” 

Pidge gave him an excited, “Yeah.” 

END


End file.
